Sueño de Invierno
by Miyasa
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo sin ver a sus mejores amigos, Norman por fin había reunido el valor de declarársele a Emma y con la ayuda de Ray encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para poder hacerlo. Para Rozeta


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertene.**

**Sueño de invierno**

**Después de mucho tiempo sin ver a sus mejores amigos, Norman por fin había reunido el valor de declarársele a Emma y con la ayuda de Ray encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para poder hacerlo. **

_**Dedicado a Rozeta.**_

* * *

La brisa helada hizo estremecer su cuerpo por debajo del abrigo azul, sentía congelada la nariz, las orejas y hasta la punta de los pies sin importar que estos estuvieran cubiertos por zapatos gruesos, aunque estaba demás decir que no le importaba estar fuera en un día tan invernal porque…

—¡Norman!

El recién mencionado volteó para buscar con la mirada a la dueña de la voz que llenaba su pecho de calidez y lo hacía olvidar cualquier preocupación del mundo. Ella venia prácticamente corriendo con un vestido color burdeo con flores blancas flotando alrededor de sus piernas y la cara sonrosada mientras cargaba entre sus manos un par de vasos de papel.

—¡Conseguí chocolate caliente!

La joven de cabellos anaranjados le extendió uno de los recipientes con una gran sonrisa que Norman gentilmente correspondió mientras le agradecía con un suave "gracias".

Emma asintió y rápidamente se dispuso a llevar el líquido caliente hasta sus labios sin darse cuenta de la atenta mirada del chico.

—¡Quema! —exclamó Emma sacando la lengua.

Norman no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando la vio con la lengua afuera y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Emma se hubiera enojado por burlarse de ella, pero cuando él chico sonreía de esa manera no podía evitar sentirse feliz y querer reír junto a él.

—Lo siento. Déjame ayudarte —Norman posó su vaso sobre la verja en la que había estado apoyándose para cubrir con sus manos las de Emma y acercar el líquido a su boca para poder soplar.

Emma se sonrojó profundamente al ver sus labios tan de cerca, pero se mantuvo quieta esperando que el chico terminara de su tarea autoimpuesta.

—Ya debería estar bien —susurró Norman sin soltar las manos de la chica hasta que se dio cuenta de sus propias acciones—. L-lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente y aun nervioso se llevó el chocolate caliente a la boca repitiendo el error de la chica.

—¡Norman! —exclamó preocupada llevando sus manos a la cara del chico para examinarlo más de cerca, pero en cuanto se vio cercana a su rostro el mundo dejo de girar para ambos. Solo podían escuchar a sus corazones latiendo rápidamente en sus oídos mientras acortaban la distancia sin apenas respirar por temor a que cualquier cosa rompiera el ambiente.

—¿Se van a besar o no?

Tanto Norman como Emma se separaron completamente avergonzados al ser descubiertos por su mejor amigo, quien comía palomitas como si hubiera estado disfrutando el espectáculo.

—Ray. Lo siento, me olvidé de ti —se disculpó Emma.

—¿Cuándo no? —gruño el chico de cabello negro acomodando la misma bufanda blanca que hacia juego con la de sus amigos —. Parece que en cualquier momento se va a poner a nevar ¿Están seguros que todavía quieren pasear por el parque?

Norman y Emma se miraron y para desgracia o diversión de Ray asintieron al mismo tiempo con el mismo deseo escrito en su rostro de no querer cancelar su pequeña reunión por muy malo que pareciera el clima. Los tres apenas habían estado juntos desde sus días en Grase Field y Norman al vivir lo suficientemente lejos para que sus reuniones fueran muy esporádicas solo podía conformarse con hablar con ellos por teléfono.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Ray —. Es una lástima que no podamos visitar el zoológico, pero por lo menos no encerraran a Emma entre los monos— dijo a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

—¡Oye!

—Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando —respondió Ray levantando la mano en señal de que lo sentía, aunque realmente su disculpa no parecía del todo honesta—. ¿Que les parece si vamos a los video juegos o al cine?

—O podemos ir a ver si la pista de patinaje está abierta —sugirió Emma.

—¿Pista de patinaje? —preguntó Norman genuinamente interesado por sus palabras.

La joven tomó sus manos entre las suyas y asintió con vehemencia.

—¡Si! Hay una muy cerca y podemos arren..

—¡No! Me niego a ir a ese lugar —interrumpió Ray cruzándose de brazos.

Norman pestañeo sorprendido por la repentina negatividad de su mejor amigo, aunque la chica rodó los ojos antes de explicarle que solo estaba siendo un gallina porque la primera vez que fueron a patinar con los muchachos se cayó de frente al hielo por culpa de unos alborotados Thoma y Lannion.

A pesar de la renuencia de Ray, los tres chicos finalmente llegaron hasta el centro del parque en el que muchos otros adolescentes se divertían patinando sobre la pista de hielo. Aún sentía un poco de frio, pero Norman estaba feliz de poder estar junto a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo.

Debido a que luego de ser adoptado fue llevado muy lejos de la ciudad en la que estaba localizado el orfanato, apenas pudo tener contacto con los otros niños con los que se habia criado. No podía decir que era infeliz con su nueva familia, pero había extrañado tanto a cada uno de sus hermanos, a Ray y por sobre todo a Emma.

Contrario a las negativas iniciales del chico de cabello negro y abrigo verde, los tres pasaron una tarde muy agradable deslizándose sobre el hielo. En un principio Norman y Emma tomaron la mano de Ray para ayudarlo a patinar y cuando este tomo el ritmo los dejo a solas para que pudieran seguir poniéndose al día. Norman agradeció su consideración y se disculpó porque no quería que se sintiera como una tercera rueda, aunque Ray descartó sus palabras por completo pidiéndole que no se siguiera durmiendo sobre los laureles y le confesara de una vez por todas sus sentimientos a Emma.

Una vez que Norman estuvo a solas con Emma decidieron pasear alrededor de la pista mientras se ponían al día. Y si bien era verdad que charlaban frecuentemente a través del teléfono, definitivamente había extrañado hablar así de cerca con ella. Claro, siempre supo que el día que se separaran la distancia seria dura, pero ni siquiera su prodigiosa mente había sido capaz de dimensionar lo mucho que añoraría su presencia.

Norman estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el grito de advertencia ni mucho menos alcanzó a reaccionar cuando alguien chocó contra él provocando que se desestabilizara, pero cuando casi se veía besando el suelo unas manos en su cintura lo atraparon empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Estas bien, Norman? — Emma preguntó aterrada de ver a Norman casi golpearse contra el duro hielo.

—Yo… —Norman quedó hipnotizado al ver el rostro preocupado de la chica tan cerca del suyo. —P-perdon —se disculpó rápidamente e intentó levantarse en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba recostado sobre los muslos de la adolescente.

—Hey, ustedes dos ¿Están bien? —Ray llegó tan pronto vio el accidente.

Él le había querido dar espacio a Norman para que se dejara de ser tan considerado con Emma y que de una vez por todas le dijera a la chica las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Ray no lo presionaría, pero si no estuviera tan seguro de que Emma sentía lo mismo por Norman no se entrometería en algo que solo les traería dolor a las personas que más quería en este mundo.

Norman se levantó con la ayuda de Ray y luego ambos ayudaron a la chica que aún permanecía sentada, los tres decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente de la pista de patinaje e ir a comer era una muy buena opción después de todo el ejercicio.

El trio camino hasta una fuente de soda que no quedaba muy lejos del parque, como el lugar estaba lleno tuvieron que esperar antes que fueran atendidos, pero en cuanto hicieron su orden, Ray repentinamente decidió que tenía que ir al baño, aunque no se fue antes de darle una patada bajo la mesa a Norman y hacerle una señal para que aprovechara la oportunidad de hablar con Emma antes de ir de regreso con su familia.

Desde que se separaron no había día en que no recordara en la promesa que habían hecho para su undécimo cumpleaños y ahora que sabía que pronto estarían compartiendo alojamiento para asistir a la misma universidad, se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle ayuda a Ray para obtener el momento adecuado para contarle sobre sus sentimientos.

Norman respiró profundamente intentando darse el valor suficiente para dar el gran paso y por fin confesarse a la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde que era prácticamente un crío. Emma quien siempre había sido su mayor inspiración. Emma quien estaba frente a él, tan bonita y brillante mirando a través de la ventana con sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda mientras hablaba de algo que difícilmente podía captar. Ella que era la persona a la que más admiraba, respetaba y amaba.

Estaba demás decir que no esperaba que le respondiera inmediatamente (o a corto plazo) y que también había considerado la posibilidad que rechazará sus sentimientos, pero no importaba cual fuera su respuesta porque siempre seria su amigo, la ayudaría siempre que pudiera y por sobre todo la cuidaría de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño sin importar que tan diferentes fueran los caminos que tomaran.

Aunque tampoco iba a negar que decidió aquel momento para confesarse porque de cierta manera era un cobarde y quería aprovechar los dos meses que tenía antes de que comenzaran las clases para esconderse en un rincón y lamer sus heridas. Había tomado la decisión de aceptar su respuesta sin importar cuanto le doliera que su lugar en la vida de Emma no era el que más anhelaba y sabia con tiempo podría seguir adelante (aunque en ese momento estaba seguro que nunca podría amar a nadie de la misma manera).

Norman estiró sus brazos para cubrir las manos la de la chica que estaban reposando en el centro de la mesa y en cuanto sintió su calidez bajo los dedos todos los sonidos del resto de los comensales se apagaron. El mundo dejo de existir a su alrededor y solo podía ver a Emma frente a él.

—Emma...

Norman sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, pero el cálido agarre de la chica en sus manos le infundió el valor que necesitaba para exteriorizar aquellos sentimientos que estaban tatuados de una forma tan profunda en su alma que a veces pensaba que nació con ellos y que esta no era la primera vida en la que ellos se encontraban.

—Emma hace mucho tiempo te prometí que algún día te respondería que es lo que me gustaría ser cuando fuera mayor…—comenzó el muchacho deseando de corazón que Emma recordará aquel suceso y en cuanto la vio asentir sintió su corazón casi estallar.

Norman tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para poder acompasar sus latidos y en cuanto sintió que podía seguir levanto la vista para contemplar a la chica que esperaba expectante sus palabras. Al ver su sonrisa se preguntó si Emma ya sabía de sus sentimientos y si tal vez estaba tan nerviosa como él.

Sin dudar un momento más, el chico de continuó:

—Aunque la verdad en ese momento todo que podía pensar no era en **_qué_** era lo que quería ser, sino con **_quién_** quería estar y la única persona que cruzó en mi mente fue aquella chica que siempre era tan imprudente, alocada y testaruda, pero que a la vez su cálida sonrisa honesta siempre me deslumbraba cuando estaba confinado en la soledad de la enfermería… —El corazón de Norman dio un vuelco en cuanto sintió los dedos de la chica entrelazarse con los suyos. — Emma quiero que sepas que yo…

Norman comenzó a toser fuertemente sin poder terminar su confesión. El sabor metálico de la sangre le inundo la garganta obligándolo a llevarse las manos a la cara en un intento desesperado de contener el líquido que intentaba desbordarse por su boca. Miró frente a él buscando a Emma, pero la chica había desaparecido.

—¡Emma! —gritó a pesar de la sangre que lo estaba ahogando.

El chico intentó levantarse de la mesa, no obstante, se vio atrapado en el tablero electrónico en el que solía tomar los exámenes y frente a él había demonios hambrientos intentaban traspasar el cristal.

Tenía que pensar en cómo escapar y llegar a Emma. Tenía que encontrar la forma se repitió una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta que lo único que podía hacer era intentar balancearse para caer al suelo y esperar que el equipo se rompiera con el golpe, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento una fuerte explosión rompió los vidrios permitiéndole a los miles de demonios alcanzarlo.

_**No quiero morir.**_

_**No quiero morir.**_

_**No quiero morir.**_

El chico se repitió a pesar de estar frente a un feroz demonio que lo había atrapado entre sus garras y estaba a punto de triturarlo con sus afilados dientes.

Norman despertó debido al insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Nuevamente se había quedado dormido en el sótano frente a todos los restos de los experimentos que había estado realizado desde que escapó de Lambda. El veneno que eliminaria a los demonios estaba casi listo, pero los espasmos que estaban sufriendo debido a los medicamentos que todos habían sido obligados a consumir iban en aumento.

Bárbara, Cislo, Vicent y Zazie no merecían morir de esa forma, ellos ya habían pasado mucho en su vida y solo deseaban la paz para los humanos. Eran buenas personas y deseaba que no se preocuparan tanto por él, pensó mientras veía la manta que alguno de ellos debió haber puesto sobre sus hombros, tambien deseó poder hacer mucho más que proporcionarles drogas momentáneas que aliviaran su dolor. No merecía que se preocuparan por alguien que no sería capaz de salvarlos.

Norman también pensó en Emma, aunque siempre lo hacía. Esperaba que ella y los otros se encontraran bien y que Ray estuviera junto a ellos. Aún no había podido descifrar del todo la localización del refugio que James Ratri había dejado en el lápiz que se le fue confiado a la hermana Krone, pero esperaba poder hacerlo pronto.

Aquel sueño que norman habia tenido, era uno de los tantos futuros que habia imaginado cuando aun no sabia la verdad de aquel mundo. Salir al mundo exterior, pero por sobretodo estar con sus amigos era su mayor anhelo, aunque por supuesto ahora sabia que nada de eso era podia ser sueños y todo lo que imagino alguna vez era imposible. Ir al mundo humano era algo completamente inalcanzable así que lo único que ahora su corazón pedía era solo ver una vez más a Emma antes de su inminente final, pero no moriría sin antes liberar a cada uno de los humanos del destino que egoístamente se les había trazado.

Él destruiría ese mundo y les entregaría uno lleno de paz para que todos pudieran vivir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**FIN**


End file.
